The present invention relates to a banking transaction processing system and more particularly to a method and system for integrating core banking business processes.
With the rapid development of the financial industry, banks can provide more and more products and services than before. Such products and services include, for example, bank card, automatic saving and deposit, automatic transfer, electronic remittance, enterprise banking, home banking, phone banking and satellite banking. All of these are based on the development of information technology. In most cases, computer systems supporting these products and services are developed separately, so data sharing between and among them is difficult. As a result, these products and services cannot provide synthesized information relating to a bank's customers and its business status.